clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Max Villareal
Max was the father of Abel and Lilith Villareal as well as the husband to Emma Callery-Aiken and Elsa Bjergsen. He was also the son to Jacques Villareal and the younger brother to Hugo and Luna Villareal. He resided in The Villareal Mansion in Windenburg with Emma, Lilith, Abel and Phoenix until his death. Toddlerhood Sometime between Max's toddlerhood and childhood, his mother went missing under mysterious circumstances, meaning that it was only raised by his father and his siblings, Luna and Hugo. Max would have been a wild child since he had an evil father, and potentially driven his family mad. Childhood Max was in the League of Adventures Club with Emma, Elsa, and Lucas Munch. He was also in the Renegades as the only non-teen and the leader. He had an evil trait. He was also good friends with Emma. When you first get the EP, Max has only one skill which is Mentor, but the skill isn't very high. He has the Evil trait and has the Rambunctious Scamp aspiration. Max wasn't shown to be very good at school as he started off with a grade D.https://sims.fandom.com/wiki/Max_Villareal Teenhood Max and Emma grew closer, dating throughout their teen years. He was a rebel and downright evil. He and Emma also ran the Renegades. At the end of their teen years, Max got Emma pregnant and they ran away together. He gained the genius trait. Adulthood Just as he became a young adult, Max had an accidental pregnancy with Emma that resulted in the birth of their daughter Lilith. Emma and Max moved into a house together, but they only resided there for a couple of episodes because Max's long jobs and some arguing between him and Emma wore their relationship thin. Emma was tired of this lifestyle and needed a bit of help as a young mother raising her child since Max worked a lot. So she wished Max well as she moved into the Dreamhouse with her parents, leaving Max heartbroken. Sometime after their breakup, Max married Elsa Bjergsen and had their son Abel. He still kept in contact with Lilith and Emma. Lilith spent a few days before Christmas with her dad, half brother and stepmother. Elsa made some grilled cheese, which resulted in a fire. Max managed to save his children, but he lost his wife. Heartbroken, Max realised he had to stay stable for his family and changed into a good Sim. He and Abel moved to Oasis Springs to start a new life as the damage from the fire onto the house were too great. Soon after, Max and Emma autonomously rekindled their relationship and both her and Lilith moved into Max's house so that the four of them were a family. Max proposed to Emma at Salma's restaurant and they got married on Valentine's Day. Max occasionally was seen working at the Brindleton Bay Pawspital as a vet, however, his main and official career is a Secret Agent, which he changed to from a Criminal after he became good and got married to Emma. Emma and Max got Lilith and Abel brother and sister Malamute puppies to help Lilith get over the death of Vixy her fox and for Abel to have an emotional support dog for the PTSD he got from watching his mother die. Emma and Max found out Abel got his girlfriend Ashley, pregnant, but they seemed calm about it and let her move in with Phoenix, Abel and Ashley's daughter. A Little Bit Older, A Bit Wiser Max aged up to an elder after both Emma and Emily at his house. Like Emma, Max didn't care so much about having plastic surgery done. Sadly, Emma and Max both died together in their bedroom. At least 50 years later, Max's spirit was joined by his wife Emma and their son Abel to witness the wedding of his daughter Lilith to Jamie Street, with all of them as ghosts. Max Villareal-0.png Trivia * Max was supposed to be phisaclly abusive to Emma, but Clare scrapped that idea when she thought about how young some of her viewers are. * One of the members of Max's childhood club, the League of Adventurers, was named Lucas Munch. Lucas’s older brother would eventually marry Max's sister, Luna. * Max was one of the sims that came with the Sims 4: Get Together expansion pack. *Max has always naturally had an older looking face when skin details were taken off to check. *Max aged up to an elder after Emma, despite him actually being a little bit older than her and Emily. *Max's career is within the CIA, according to Clare. *He was the youngest sibling within the Villareal family. *He is German and Latino, as the last name Villareal has Spanish origins/ *Emma and he have known each other since they were children, like Connor and Erika and James and Salma. *Max was part of the Broken Dream series. *Apart from James, he was the last sim in the second generation to die. He died about 2 minutes after Emma. *His name is a diminutive of Maximilian, which means greatest. *Max was the first person in the series to be a widower after his first wife Elsa died. *Max is the first person in the series to have been married more than once. *He was supposed to be physically abusive. *In episode 73 of dreamhouse Max was a vet. *Max had the Evil trait since childhood up until Elsa died. *As a child, Max was in the League of Adventures and the Renegades. (which was then passed down to his granddaughter Phoenix.) *Max is Witchy as the Villareals have an ancient bloodline of witch skills References Category:Characters Category:Spouses Category:Second generation Category:Dead Characters Category:Elders Category:Male Category:Villareal Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Gaming Category:EA Townies Category:Black hair Category:Brown eyes Category:Parent Category:Dad Category:Grandad Category:Great grandad Category:Great great grandad Category:Brother Category:Alcoholic Category:Famous Sims